whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Lyin (Info)
Chapter 4 Don is dead—killed when a hungry mountain lion surprised him in the kitchen for an unexpected “meat” and greet. Tragedies like this have been roaring into Rue Manor for some time now. Four guests are gone. Their killer hides amongst those who remain inside the cursed estate hoping to claim $250,000. All the survivors have to do to collect their reward is find the killer before he or she finds them. The remaining guests have the opportunity to investigate the crime scene (the kitchen), the morgue, and, in a new twist, the suspect. In other words, they may inspect the tranquilized mountain lion. Hopefully they complete their investigation before the suspect awakens. There’s a tag on the lion that says it was a special delivery. This beast was not sent to the manor by accident. Don’s face and hands are a weird shade of pink. Is it blood or the result of an allergic reaction from some kind of poison spray? Perhaps the victim had a heart attack. There are claw marks on Don’s body and a big gash on his neck. There are bloody paw prints on his back. There’s also some white powder on Don’s shirt. Surprisingly, there’s not much blood. There’s not much blood at the crime scene either. Paw prints suggest the big cat climbed up to the countertop to grab the steak. A pressure pad on the floor engaged a trap door in the wall which released the lion into the kitchen. As a nurse, Dana knows there’s not enough blood in the room to have killed Don. Ronnie believes that a heater coil in the burner where Don cooked the steak may have led to his ultimate demise. Two different partnership groups consider Lindsey's persona non grata because she’s been playing both sides. They opt to ice her out of any deductions made from the riddle Giles reads. Magnifying glasses are handed out to all the guests as they search for clues. One group realizes the “N” that was mentioned in the riddle refers to an element on the periodic table. The fine print on the chart leads guests to another clue that allows Geno to access the library safe. There is a blueprint showing how to rig cyanide gas under a stovetop. Geno now knows exactly how Don was killed. Dana also knows that cyanide was used. The guests take turns stating their case. Come dinnertime, Giles lets them know that the killer has been impressed by Dana. She’s been spared. Giles then reveals that the killer released cyanide gas through the rigged grill thereby poisoning Don to death. The floor pad opened the trap door releasing the mountain lion, who didn’t want Don’s life. He only wanted his steak. As for the surviving guests, two of them have a reason to be scared: Kam and Ulysses. Giles suddenly receives a call from the killer themselves, deciding to put it on speaker. It’s a recording of a series of spliced messages with each of the guests claiming to be the killer. The main message is to be at the stables in the morning. When they arrive, a flock of birds arrive and cause the horses to freak out. As the guests attempt to calm their horses, Ulysses' horse drifts away from the rest and ends up bucking him off. The horse and Ulysses helplessly tumble into what looks to be a shallow grave. Yes, Ulysses is dead. Category:Episodes Info